Poison Sting
Poison Sting is a -type move introduced in the Generation I. Description |An attack that may poison the target.}} |A toxic attack with barbs, etc, that may poison.}} |The foe is stabbed with a toxic barb, etc. It may poison the foe.}} |The foe is stabbed with a poisonous barb of some sort. It may also poison the target.}} |The user stabs the target with a poisonous stinger. This may also poison the target.}} |The user stabs the opponent with a poisonous stinger. In addition, the opponent gets poisoned.}} Effect In battle Poison Sting does damage and has a 30% chance to poison the target. In a Double Battle, Poison Sting can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Poison Sting can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up / |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |10|9|8|4|4|4|TBA|STAB='}} |1, 10|1, 9|1, 8|1, 4|1, 4|1, 4|TBA|STAB='}} |24|17|17|9|9 ( ) 5 ( )|5|TBA}} |24|17|17|9|9 ( ) 1, 5 ( )|1, 5|TBA}} |14 ( ) 17 ( )|17|17|13|13|13|TBA|STAB='}} |14 ( ) 19 ( )|19|18|13|13|13|TBA|STAB='}} / |14 ( )||1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |14 ( ) 17 ( )|17|17|13|13|13|TBA|STAB='}} |14 ( ) 19 ( )|19|18|13|13|13|TBA|STAB='}} / |1 ( ) 14 ( )|1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |18|1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} |||5|5|5|5|TBA}} / |||9|7|7|7|TBA|STAB='}} |||1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |||1|1|1|1|TBA}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||3|3 ( ) 1 ( )|1|TBA}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||8|8|8|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1, 8|1, 8|1, 8|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||5|5|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1, 5|1, 5|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1, 5|1, 5|TBA|STAB='''}} By breeding / | | |TBA}} Gallery Poison Sting depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games3 = Poison Sting III.png Poison Sting depicted in Generation III |games4 = Poison Sting IV.png Poison Sting depicted in Generation IV |games7 = Poison Sting VII.png Poison Sting depicted in Generation VII |anime1 = Beedrill IL004 Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by multiple wild Beedrill Jessie Arbok Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Jessie's Arbok Jeanette Beedrill Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Jeanette's Beedrill Marina Tentacruel Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Marina's Tentacruel Captain Crook Tentacruel Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Crook's Tentacruel |anime2 = Koji Sandslash Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Koji's Sandslash Bugsy Spinarak Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Bugsy's Spinarak Whitney Nidorina Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Whitney's Nidorina Aya's Venonat Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Aya's Venonat |anime3 = Jessie Dustox Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Jessie's Dustox Harley Cacturne Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Harley's Cacturne |anime4 = Brock Croagunk Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Brock's Croagunk J Drapion Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by J's Drapion Ariados Shiny Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by a wild Ariados |anime5 = Burgh Whirlipede Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Burgh's Whirlipede Emmanuel's Scolipede Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Emmanuel's Scolipede Cher Roserade Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Cher's Roserade Pirate Nidoking Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by a Pirate's Nidoking |anime6 = Scolipede Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by three wild Scolipede Team Flare Skorupi Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by Team Flare's Skorupi |manga1 = Ariana's Arbok Poison Sting.PNG Poison Sting being used by Ariana's Arbok |manga4 = B-2's Wurmple Poison Sting.png Poison Sting being used by B-2's Wurmple |games2 = Poison Sting II.PNG Poison Sting depicted in Gold, Silver and Crystal}} Category:Moves with a base power of 15 Category:Moves that cause poisoning